


Close Your Hands & Your Eyes

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Billy just needs some relief, Choking, M/M, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, post s2 fic, some angst but not entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After Charlestown Vane makes another offer to Billy and this time Billy acccepts.





	Close Your Hands & Your Eyes

 The moment they started to sail away from the burning remains of Charlestown Billy had stormed below deck. His chest felt tight; his teeth ached, he felt adrift.

Vane had gone after Flint and rescued him after storming his ship just ~ like ~ that ~. The man changed his mind as quickly as he needed and there was something frighteningly fascinating about that, though Billy found himself disgusted by the man as well.

There was the steady quiet trod of boots on the steps behind him and he looked up to see Vane coming down the steps.

“What do you want?” Billy snarled.

“I wanted to know if you had given any more thought to the offer I made you earlier.”

Billy stared at him. “I’m not joining your fucking crew.” Some days he felt as though he was barely part of this one still. And now here was Vane acting like he could just waltz in here and persuade him into joining his? Was he insane?

Vane shrugged. “It was worth asking.” He gave Billy an inscrutable look. “Something wrong?”

Billy blinked at him and then just turned away. He stalked off into one of the storerooms and sank down on the floor, his back against the wall.

Fuck, he was so tired. He just needed time and maybe…maybe tomorrow would be better. He pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes wearily. Maybe...

“You didn’t answer my question.” Came Vane’s low rasp.

“Go away.” Billy muttered without opening his eyes.

“Tell me you’re all right and I’ll go.” Vane said matter-of-factly.

Billy gave a dry laugh. “All right?” He opened his eyes and stared up at the man. “A few hours ago, you had the entire crew in chains, you were going to kill all of us, and now we’re working together just like that. That whole town is burning. It’s in ruins and…” His throat constricted. God, he wasn’t even sure why any of this was having an effect on him. He put it down to weariness.

“You want something to take your mind off it?” Vane asked idly.

It took Billy a moment to understand what he was offering. He gave Vane an incredulous look. “With you?”

Vane shrugged. “I’m here. I’m interested.” His gaze slid over Billy’s frame with an undisguised appreciation. “And I won’t want anything from you afterwards, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

That was half the appeal right there. Billy was so afraid of someone wanting something more from him; he had so little to offer as it was. it was easier to never get involved at all than to risk the chance. He sensed the truth in Vane’s words. Vane wouldn’t ask a damn thing from him. 

He pushed himself to his feet, watching Vane’s eyes track his movement and still look interested. Billy was curious. How exactly did Vane want this? Did he expect to get to fuck Billy, because he was a captain? Or did he want that from Billy?

Vane paused to light one of his cigarillos. “Spit it out.”

“How do you expect this to go?” Billy blurted out.

Vane blew a smoke ring and gazed up at him. “How do you want it to go?”

Billy blinked. “You’d honestly let me fuck you?” It seemed unlikely.

Vane’s mouth thinned to a smirk. “If you thought you could handle that.” He blew another smoke ring. “I’d be up for your cock.”

Billy swallowed, his mouth dry at the prospect. “I think I could handle that.”

“Good.” Vane closed the storeroom door with a decided air. He looked at Billy again. “You want this.”

“Yes.” Billy nodded, though he still wasn’t sure what he wanted from Vane, he wanted this.

“So we’re talking?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Vane said and advanced.

He pressed Billy up against the wall of the store room with one hand and sank his teeth into his chest. The sharp pain of the bite shocked Billy’s desire into full wakefulness. His fingers curled tightly around Vane’s ass, pulling him closer. Vane licked over the bite mark he had left and grinned up at Billy, still holding his cigarillo with his other hand.

“Get your cock out.” He went over to the hanging lantern and reached for the oil, scooping up some with two fingers. He doused his smoke in a bucket of water in the corner after a final smoke ring.

When he turned around, Billy hadn’t moved. Vane just raised an eyebrow. “I told you to get your cock out.”

Billy swallowed, and then slowly reached for his belt, loosening his breeches and drawing his cock out. Vane gave it another appreciative look. “Get it hard.”

Billy was a good seaman. He did his duty, obeyed his captain’s orders, even when he disagreed with them. He was loyal. He wasn’t afraid of other men, not anymore. Even after that in the storm with Flint. He wasn’t afraid of Flint, just aware...

He shouldn’t enjoy the way Vane was talking to him; but he did.

He hand stroked roughly over his cock, following a familiar pattern as he watched Vane lowered his own breeches and stand there just in his shirt, slipping oiled fingers inside himself.  _That_  shouldn’t have aroused Billy as much as it did. But the certainty of Vane’s actions, how he knew his own mind and his own desires, the familiarity of his hands on his own body was pleasurable to watch in a way Billy found surprisingly fascinating. 

Vane grunted slightly as he stretched himself, his eyes half closing. Billy caught his breath in his throat, his hand pausing on his cock as he watched Vane’s hand in motion.

Vane opened his eyes and caught his eye. “Keep going.”

“Do it for me.” Billy challenged. He wanted to feel Vane’s hands on him.

Vane’s smirk widened. He closed the distance between them, “Sit down.” He nudged Billy sideways to sit on a nearby barrel. He slid onto Billy’s lap as soon as he was seated, thighs spread wide over Billy’s. 

Billy sucked in a breath as Vane’s slicked fingers slid over his cock. Vane made an appreciative notice in his throat. “This should work nicely.” He muttered.

Billy followed his gaze down to where his shaft protruded out from his thighs, thoroughly hard and ready. He licked his lips nervously and then Vane gripped his jaw forcefully and kissed him.

_Fuck._

The kiss spread through Billy’s body like wildfire. He grabbed helplessly at Vane’s back, trying to steady himself. Vane’s tongue surged in his mouth and Billy’s whole being responded with pure ~ want ~. 

“Just like that.” Vane growled, biting at his lower lip and Billy tried to ask  _what_ and then he knew, as Vane sank down on his cock.

 _Christ._  He was indeed done talking at that point. There was little use for words and even if Billy had them still, he wouldn’t have known what to do with them. Vane set a ruthless rhythm, hips moving relentlessly as he rode Billy, kissing him all the while, teeth and tongue, desire and frustration coupling together in mutual hunger. The deeds of the day slid into the background of Billy’s mind and there was only this, this heat between them, the scent of their desire in the close air of the cabin and Vane’s body joined to his.

It was nearly enough, so nearly enough Billy almost didn’t ask and then he did.

“Wrap your hands around my throat.” It came out strong, louder than he intended and he half thought Vane would think it a joke, half hoping that was the case even as he  _wanted._

Instead there was the briefest pause as Vane eyed him and then his hands moved upward to curl around Billy’s throat, fingers pressing possessively, warmly, into his skin and Billy closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath of satisfaction. He couldn’t say why he needed this so much, wanted it so badly his cock throbbed, but he did and finding it here, from Vane of all men, was unexpected.

His own hands returned to Vane’s ass, holding Vane firmly upon his cock as they fucked, but now there was the added pressure of Vane’s hands, the rush of that possessive touch and Billy gasped as he felt his cock spasm, ready and wanting inside Vane.

His eyes opened then and he found himself arrested by Vane watching him, completely mesmerized by the sight. Vane’s grip tightened around his throat and Billy bit back a gratified whimper as he came at last.

Vane rode out the last thrusts of his cock and then he sat back, still holding Billy inside him. He kept one hand on Billy’s throat and lowered his other to his cock. Lazily, he stroked his shaft as he watched Billy’s face.

Billy felt transfixed, watching Vane work his own cock, watching the way his hand moved so surely upon his flesh, and the look in his eyes, sated already even though he hadn’t come yet. Was it solely from watching Billy? He couldn’t say.

He swallowed tightly, knowing Vane could feel the movement under his hand and then Vane grunted slightly, letting out a harsh breath as he spilled over Billy’s chest.

Vane gazed at it for a moment and then looked up at Billy, his expression unreadable. “Next time, you’ll suck my cock.” He said matter-of-factly, and even as Billy opened his mouth to say ‘what makes you so sure there’ll be a next time’ he found Vane leaning in to kiss him again, his thumb fluttering over the pulse point in the hollow of Billy’s throat like a prayer.


End file.
